


A Cur's Weakness

by Prefiera_de_Gryfalco



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M, Sexual Inexperience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prefiera_de_Gryfalco/pseuds/Prefiera_de_Gryfalco
Summary: General Hux discovers the body of his nemesis Kylo Ren on the ground of the throne room and his mind goes to dark places.  Yet a rabid cur can still find a new master.But who's really in control?Complete one shot.





	A Cur's Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> My first time playing in this universe! Comments always appreciated!

The man in the turbolift sought to control his panic. What should have been an easy and satisfying defeat of the last of the Rebels took a surprising and catastrophic turn. This day was indeed not going as planned. He needed orders from the Supreme Leader right away.

The doors opened with a hiss and Hux strode through into the chamber of his superior. His breath caught as he saw the evidence of the chaos inside. Smoke and debris wafted about. The Praetorian Guards were slaughtered to the man. Red armored heads and limbs (not always accompanying their respective eight bodies) littered the floor. While he saw no blood, the telltale stench of seared flesh neatly cauterized filled his flaring nostrils. His head snapped to the throne. The Supreme Leader's form appeared altogether lifeless. The lean, tall body slumped disturbingly on both the throne and floor while the tongue lolled out grotesquely from the disfigured and scarred head. Hux recognized right away that these wounds were from no blaster. This damage was caused only by a light saber.

 _That girl!_ Hux wildly thought until his cold green eyes found a prone shape in black laying on the ground.  Despite the smoke and ozone smell of the weaponry of both the perpetrator ( _Or perpetrators?_ Hux wondered) and the guards, his nostrils flared and his fierce eyes narrowed as his thin lips drew back in a snarl.

_Ren..._

Armitage Hux and Kylo Ren were brothers of a sort. Not real brothers, of course. Neither shared an actual brother. Although they were of an age to be brothers, their backgrounds could not have been more different. Ben Solo was a pampered princeling, the only son of the great Rebel heroes Leia Organa and Han Solo, nephew of legendary Luke Skywalker, and grandson of Lord Vader himself. Hux was nothing but the product of bastardy: a tryst between a kitchen wench and his overbearing military father. While Ben Solo was given the best education as a young Padawan by Skywalker and given every luxury as befit offspring rebel royalty during the time of peace, Hux clawed his way tooth and nail to the very top with no help from anyone. His ruthlessness was looked on with great favor by the Supreme Leader and he moved up through the ranks to general in the burgeoning First Order. He wanted to rule the galaxy some day and was on the fast track. But despite his many accomplishments, Snoke seemed to be more than happy to Force choke, slam, and humiliate Hux in a public way when making even a small error while giving no more than a gentle rebuke and more "special training" to his favored "son."

It did not start that way between them.  When the young Solo renounced his family for a new one and his Jedi teaching and became a dark knight of a different sort, he had the backing of Snoke, of course.  But many in the nascent First Order were deeply suspicious of his intentions.  He was a powerful but volatile Force user and his growing ability to sense the thoughts and feelings of those around him made him seem a bit other worldly at best and downright scary at worst.  His unabashed worship of his grandfather and use of the archaic Jedi religion did not make his peers of his age seek out his friendship.  Hux himself spurned Kylo Ren's only amicable attempt when they were still but teenage boys.  Too serious, bookish, and committed to the cause, Hux was in no condition for something as silly as _friends_.  Ren's growing morose and mercurial nature did not help either and to say he did not take rejection well was the understatement of the millenia.  But as Hux advanced in rank with his success as a young adult, they served in proximity more frequently as Snoke groomed both for his own use.

Over the decade and a half they knew each other, Hux deeply resented the fact that despite all of his military experience as a leader and tactician, the tall and handsome Solo boy with black locks and broad shoulders seemed to get the bantha's share of attention while Hux was left with the scraps.

Hux was a smart and cunning man. There was no doubt about that. He did not get to where he was without understanding the politics involved in the First Order. He knew at some basic level that Snoke's obvious favoritism and fawning over Ren was purely to build animosity between the two young men for his own ends. But instead of blaming Snoke for stoking that fire, he simply let his hate for Kylo Ren cultivate and grow. Kylo Ren the Magnificent was said to be the heir apparent to Lord Vader...and yet he was bested by a bloody girl and a turncloak Stormtrooper, neither who had even wielded a light saber before! Yes, perfect Kylo with his stupid angst and stupid light saber and stupid helmet all while playing stupid magic tricks with the Force!  All while there was an empire to build and a military machine to run.  

But the shock of seeing their unspoken father figure cloven in two like his own ship both angered and frightened him. What would the First Order do now? The girl Rey appeared to have escaped somehow in the chaos likely to rejoin the dwindling rebel scum. No matter, he would deal with them soon enough once and for all.

And yet there was his hated rival lying seemingly unconscious in a heap on the slick floor of the throne room. The briefest moment of uncertainty crossed his sharp features before his usual strong resolve bolstered him. There was only one thing to do: finish off the hated wannabe Sith whelp for good and then take the mantle of leadership for himself. His hand moved to grasp his blaster from the holster when he heard a groan and movement coming from the prone figure. Hux involuntarily inhaled sharply as he knew what this meant: Ren was coming to. And Hux knew Ren's ability to read thoughts and intentions was legendary. His hand dropped, steeled his features, and he waited while the taller man picked himself up.

Pale as ever and yet covered in sweat from exertion, Ren staggered slightly as he got his bearings and stammered that Rey had killed Snoke. As good as Ren was at detecting lies, Hux thought he sensed one himself but thought better of saying anything in the interim. Ren barked out some order to him to rally their forces for the last hurrah.  Not believing what he heard, Hux gawked at him like he had lost his mind.

"The Supreme Leader is dead!" Hux bellowed with gritted teeth in both fury and near hysteria after he wondered aloud why this upstart (who was not even technically part of the military) was now giving him, the general in charge of the whole First Order, commands! What was his game here?

"The Supreme Leader is dead," agreed Ren smoothly with barely concealed triumph spreading over his sallow face, his gloved fingers tightening into a fist in the manner perfected by his grandfather.  

Hux fought the trickle of cold fear bleeding into the pit of his stomach as he met the gaze of those hated, malevolent dark eyes just as his airway was all too customarily cut off. 

"Long live the Supreme Leader," choked out Hux, fingers clawing at his throat and acknowledging defeat.  _For the time being._   

Kylo Ren sneered and released the hold.  Hux coughed and spluttered, standing hands on his knees and staring at the ground.  Panting as he caught his breath, he saw the muscled legs of his new supreme leader come into view as he closed the distance between the two of them.  The same gloved hand reached from below and cupped his jaw, lifting Hux's face into view of those same nearly black eyes.  Ren's eyes betrayed no uncertainty. Only a steady resolve and a slight curiosity as Ren searched the slightly shorter man's features for a long moment.

"Armitage," he purred.

 _What?_  Hux recoiled almost imperceptively.  This was not usual.  Not at all.  Ren _never_ called him by his first name.

And why would he?  They _hated_ each other, common goals be damned.  From the moment Hux imperiously spurned Kylo's attempts at friendship half their lifetime ago when they first met, there was never a moment of emotion that did not include disdain or scorn.  They were on the same side in a fashion, but Hux had no time for friendship with this petulant but powerful boy, handsome as he was.  Hux only knew the glory of the First Order and only desired the praise of the Supreme Leader.  

Hux bit his bottom lip nervously and maintained eye contact with the taller man, hoping desperately to quell any panic at being touched by Ren.  He was still not quite accustomed to seeing him so regularly without the helmet as it had served for several years to even further restrict human contact from any of his fellows.  The mask made such a contrast and yet a compliment to his actual human appearance. The obsidian black hair, deep dark eyes, full lips, pale skin made rakish by the scar down the right cheek, and aquiline nose made him look like a dark avenging angel.  Kylo Ren was a brutally beautiful demigod amongst men. 

Hux hated him for being so perfect.  They were such similar men in so many ways, yet so different. But looking up into those eyes probing his reactions and emotions at no more than an arm's width apart, he saw something else.  Felt something else. 

Hux was not Force sensitive, but as Ren maintained eye contact, he felt that something crackle between them.  Some men got their blood up after a physical fight and were more prone to indulge in their more base instincts.  So it would seem with Kylo Ren. Something had happened to him here before he was knocked unconscious that had both angered him and aroused him.

Despite his well-arranged expression on his seemingly nonplussed face, even Kylo Ren could not completely control his sympathetic nervous system as his pupils dilated in response to the other nan's proximity. No surprise given his penchant for wearing his volatile nature on his sleeve when he often lost control.  _Good,_ Hux thought.  Perhaps he could turn this to his advantage. 

Ren withdrew his hand for a moment but maintained his gaze.  He methodically removed his gloves from both hands and placed both hands on the base of Hux's jaws. Hux bit his bottom lip again.

"Your thoughts betray you," spoke Ren in his odd speech pattern that was simultaneously both clipped and a seductive drawl.  "You try to hide it, Hux, but I know what you intended to do with me when you found me. Who knows what treasons you may plot against in the future?  But our leader is dead. It falls on me now.  So I need to know:  I need to know you will be loyal. To the First Order.  To me."

They stared at each other for another long moment as Hux considered what to do.  When action finally overruled good sense, it was like the Raddus smashing through the Supremacy at lightspeed.  He wrapped his own pale hands and arms around the taller man's neck and practically attacked Ren's mouth, claiming it with fury and hate and lust. 

Hux was unpracticed and overly enthusiastic, as was Ren's own barrage.  Mouths clashed, tongues slid, chests heaved, hands clutched, teeth nipped flesh as they practically tore at each other like animals in the throne room alone and oblivious to the rest of the galaxy.  Ren's power met Hux's own ferocity as they sparred, neither of them particularly experienced with the physical intimacy dance with another human being. 

Hux clutched the former Jedi's thick black hair and tried to stifle a moan as the other man bit his neck and ears.  He broke free and carried out his own attack, tasting the salt on Ren's neck, who in turn inhaled the musky sweet smell of the smaller man and following the pulse in Hux's jugular furrow with his nose.  Hux gripped the hard back muscles of Kylo with his hands by reaching up and behind his black cowl and tunic.  The more detached, logical part of Hux marveled how astonishing strong he was as he also ran his hands over Ren's ass, chest, and traced a hand down the midline of stomach.  

Seeing where this may be heading, Kylo Ren groaned and pulled them apart, clearly aroused but uncertain and not quite trusting.  Making eye contact once more to appraise the situation, Hux's thoughts immediately went to Snoke's private chambers right off the throne room.  Smirking slightly, Ren read him like a book.  He grabbed Hux's wrist and they stepped over the bodies of the guards as they made their way to Snoke's own boudoir. 

They both glanced at the ludicrously long bed with silk curtains, frilly lace, and overly abundant pillows and both exchanged looks of distaste.  It just would not do.  Instead there was a simple plush chaise lounge in a corner that obviously had little use by their former father figure. 

Ren faced the piece of furniture and lifted a hand to Force push the few items onto the floor. At that, Hux practically tackled Ren and renewed his onslaught.  He pulled the cowl and tunic off the other man with a little effort and started working his mouth on the now exposed broad shoulders and firm chest of the new Supreme Leader.  Hux likewise let Ren wrench his own dark charcoal grey outer jacket off. Hux tentatively trailed a hand against the chiseled abdomen again and brushed up against the growing and quite visible manifestation of Ren's arousal in his trousers.  He gasped at Hux's touch and the two locked eyes once more.  

The glinting green eyes met the molten brown, one set beckoning, the other appraising.  

"Anything you want, Supreme Leader.  I am yours.  Yours to command...my lord."

Kylo Ren smirked, Force pushing Hux onto the chaise lounge.  Hux landed firmly in a sitting postion. He grabbed Ren from behind on the ass with one hand pulling him towards him and cupped his erection outside the trousers with the other.  Perhaps a little too hard, truth be told judging from the grunt from Ren.  But as both were still in an unspoken battle of wills, Hux took his small victories while he could while dipping his fingers below the waist band as Ren stood in front of him.  Ever so slowly he worked the trousers down, still marveling at this well built man who he would try to bring to his knees from his own. 

Kylo Ren was practically panting from anticipation as Hux traced the pads of his fingers around the base of his cock, running them through the black hair as he got used to touching the first male body that was not his own.  The soft skin of the shaft was surprising and Ren again winced audibly as Hux started to stroke a little too firmly.  Not sure about the availability of lubricant, he licked his own hand before he took Ren in his hand once more.  A more satisfied grunt crossed Ren's lips and Hux felt strong fingers in his own red hair, the nails grazing his scalp when he stroked in a particular way. 

A flush was creeping up Ren's chest and Hux, inexperienced as he was in the ways of physical pleasure, knew it probably would not take much more to seal the deal. He was murmuring as Hux continued his strokes.  Ren's hips started bucking and Hux could not help but feel even more aroused beyond just the show he was trying to put on.  No other being had responded to his touch like this before and despite himself, he began to feel empowered over the Force user as he responded to Hux's touch.  The moans increased from Ren and he exerted a gentle but insistent downward Force push on the top of Hux's head in a not so subtle cue. Hux paused and looked up at the man standing above him.

"Do you trust me now, Supreme Leader?" Hux deadpanned, his now swollen lips lowering mere centimeters from Ren's engorged cock.

"Mmmm, it's a good start, General."

Hux indulged himself in wicked smile and wet his lips with his tongue before applying that same tongue to Kylo Ren.  Continuing to grasp and stroke with his hand, he took him into his mouth as much as he dared.  

"Argh," ground out Ren. "Watch your teeth!"

Hux apologized with his mouth full, again smiling with mischief as Ren continued to moan.  His jaw ached after a time, so he let his hands do most of the work as he let Ren use the front part of his mouth.  Ren grunted, threw his head back with hooded eyes, and scratched Hux's scalp and neck hard as he finally came, hips grinding and cock spasming.  Hux swallowed what he could of the ejaculate, gagging slightly with the effort. 

 _Arkanian sweet wine, it isn't_ , he thought ruefully.  But he looked up and saw Kylo Ren still holding a hand on his shoulder, head bowed with curtains of black hair framing his beautiful, intense face, eyes closed and breathing heavily, lust and questions about loyalties seemingly satiated for now. 

And Armitage Hux learned a valuable lesson that day.  Not all positions of power are from on high.  He knew he had won.

This time.


End file.
